


Their Greatest Happiness

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Children, Cute, F/M, Kids, Struggle, irritation, picture day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Its Picture Day With The Malfoy Family!!!!!





	Their Greatest Happiness

Looking in the mirror at myself, I sneered.

The sweater was itchy and so was the turtle neck underneath. Hermione and her stupid muggle clothes. I don't understand why she won't let me wear something from my favorite attire.

"Luc! Benjamin needs help with his shoes, can you help him please?" She yelled from Laylanie's bedroom. I sighed.

"Yes darling!" Walking out of the bedroom, I crossed the hall to Benjamin's bedroom. It was decorated with moving posters of his asinine Uncle, the Weasley Boy. He obviously made a living of himself and made it to play in the world cup with his quidditch team " _The Blazing_ _Bunsons_ " a team he formed himself.

Benjamin who was only four years old sat on the floor in his room. His face was screwed up as he tried to put his foot into his shoe.

"Ahh, Benjamin my boy, what are you doing?" I asked him, scooping him up in my arms, smothering him in kisses.

"I'm twying to put on my shews daddy." He said with his finger in his mouth. I smirked.

"Here, let daddy help." I said, placing him on his bed. Grabbing his shoe, I put it on his foot. "Okay, now where's your other shoe....." I said, looking around his room.

Benjamin leapt off of his bed and ran out of the room. I chuckled. Following him out of the room, I went to go and find Hermione.

"Hermione darling, where is Benjamin's other shoe?" I called out.

"Did you check in the hall closet?" I heard her ask. I shook my head. Why was it that one shoe was in the bedroom with the boy and the other was possibly in the hall closet?

Descending the stairs, I opened the hall closet and found Benjamin's shoe.

"Ben! Come here!" I hollered. I heard a giggle come from the kitchen.

"Coming daddy!" I heard him holler. All of a sudden there was a crash and the sound of glass breaking. "Uh, oh." Said his little voice quietly.

"Benjamin..." I said in all seriousness, "what did you do?" Walking into the kitchen I saw Benjamin standing on the counter and the glass cookie jar shattered on the floor.

"Oopsie." He said, covering his mouth. I sighed. Lifting him off of the counter I placed him on the floor. Pulling out my wand, I quickly cleaned up the mess.

"Don't tell mummy." I said. Benjamin sniggered and ran back out of the room. I smiled to myself, my boy, always getting into trouble. Hermione came down the stairs and kissed me on the cheek. She was wearing a muggle creme sweater and jeans. I rolled my eyes, she wanted us all to match, so instead of wearing a pristine, nicely pressed suit and her a dress, as well as the children, we had to ditch them for the likes of muggle attire.

"What was that?" She asked me, taking Benjamin's shoe from me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Crookshanks knocked the jar of cookies down." I said. As if on cue, the damned cat itself emerged from behind a pot of plants.

"Oh crooks." She said, shaking her head. At least she didn't find out the truth.

"Daddy! Look at my hair!" Laylanie said, coming from the hall. At the age of six, she was sporting platinum blonde hair all the way to her elbows. Both of the children were granted with me flawless hair, unlike Hermione's bundle of curls.

"Oh it looks lovely." I said, crouching down to her level. She embraced me with her small arms in a much needed hug. I whispered in her ear. "Did she use magic, or did she do it all by herself?" Laylanie burst into a fit of giggles.

"She did it all by herself, daddy." Hermione glared at me.

"What?" I said, whilst laughing. She smirked at me and left the room. I let go of Laylanie and followed her out.

"Benjamin! Come see mummy so I can put your shoe on!" She hollered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Why are we doing pictures today?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Lucius, I've told you a hundred times. It's a nice day and besides, we have no good pictures of us and the kids." She said, turning on my arms and planting a kiss on my lips. I smirked.

"Darling, your doing things to me..." she smacked me in the arm.

"Luc, you absolute git!" She said whilst giggling. I kissed her temple and held her in my arms.

"I know."

"Mummy!" Benjamin screamed, running into the room and grabbing her leg.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Benjamin looked into her brown eyes with his green ones.

"Crooks is chasing me." He said. Hermione picked him up and placed him on the stairs. Putting on his other shoe, she fixed his hair.

"Laylanie! You better have your shoes on!" She called. Laylanie came running from in the living room. Just before she ran past me, I scooped her up and threw her in the air.

"Whee!" She yelled.

"I wanna do dat!" Benjamin began to whine.

"We have to get ready, Luc, please be helpful?" I placed Laylanie down.

"Yes dearest." Helping Laylanie into her shoes, I sighed. "You know, this is exactly why we should have stayed at the Manor." I said, begrudgingly. Hermione groaned.

"Yes, but you allowed Draco to inherit the Manor at the age of twenty five, remember?" I shook my head.

"Well, we should at least have some house elves around here." I grumbled.

"You know how I feel about that." She said sternly. I looked at her and imitated her voice.

"Oh, I love house elves. Here's some socks and hats. Oh, don't you just love to be free?" She pinched me in the arm as the kids erupted into laughter.

"For one, I do not sound like that and two..... you are right." She said laughing. She bent down and kissed me.

"Eww mummy and daddy!" Benjamin and Laylanie said in unison. I held out my hand.

"You two go and get a room." I said to them while kissing her again.

"Yucky, yucky, yucky!" Benjamin screamed, running up the stairs. I broke away from Hermione and lunged up the stairs after him.

"Oh no you don't little boy! Come here!" I said, scooping him up and tickling him. He began to uncontrollably laugh as I carried him back down.

Hermione opened the door and we stepped out into the porch and into the cold September air. We lived in a nice quant home in Godric's Hallow. She grabbed hold of my arms and held Laylanie's hand. Holding tight to Benjamin, I apparated us to her desired location.

It was a beautiful hillside that rolled on for miles. In the beginning, before we had Laylanie, me and her used to have picnics here, together. Now, it was going to be the area to take pictures.

I set Benjamin down as he followed Laylanie, chasing a butterfly. I smirked.

"Don't get messy you two!" Hermione yelled after them frantically. I looked at her intently and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Darling, there kids, let them be." I said. She sighed.

"I know, I just worry about them." I laughed.

"I know, but you worry to much." I said, rubbing her shoulders. She melted into my chest. Lowering my lips to her ear I whispered. "You know, this is the spot where you said that you wanted to have a baby." I said with a smirk. She turned in my arms and laughed.

"Only to find out three weeks later that I was already two months pregnant." She said, burying her face in my chest. I let out a deep chuckle.

"Yes, perfect timing." She began playing with my hair as I held her close, reminiscing on the moments we shared here. We haven't been here in five years. The last time we were here, Laylanie was just ten months old and as we were picnicking, Laylanie suckling milk from Hermione's breast, it began to rain.

After that, we both became too busy to ever come here again. Burying my face in her hair, I inhaled deeply.

"Why the muggle clothes?" I questioned her. This question had been on my mind all day. She looked up at me and frowned.

"Lucius, not all family pictures need to be elegant and pristine. Besides, I want the kids to be accustomed to the other world before they start learning dreadful things about it in school." I smirked.

"I thought Ginerva Weasley was the new Muggle Studies Professor?" She snorted.

"Yes, she is, but even Ginny doesn't share the same views as I about the muggle world. Even when Arthur was alive, he never fully understood it either, he just was fascinated, that's all." I sneered. Arthur Weasley. A coward in the makings, but died like a man. As much as I hated him, I admired for what he stood for.

Letting me go, Hermione walked over to Benjamin and Laylanie, who had been making a daisy chain out of daisies. "Come on darlings, let's take some pictures!" She said, clapping her hands. Benjamin laughed.

"Yay!" Laylanie rolled her eyes. While Benjamin was more Like Hermione, Laylanie was more like me. With a flick of Hermione's wrist, an old fashioned camera appeared and began setting itself up in the grass. Benjamin ooed at the sight. He was fascinated by magic.

"Okay guys, I'm going to need you all to sit still for me, okay?" She questioned them. They nodded their heads. "Good. Luc, sit on the floor." I did as she said and eased myself down into the grass. "Laylanie, stand beside daddy and wrap your arms around him." She jumped up and smiled.

"Okay mummy!" She did as told. Hermione sighed and sat on the floor beside us, and held Benjamin in her arms.

"Now, on the count of three, every one say cheese." She said. I smirked, this women was crazy, but as her husband, I did as she told, for I would be in for it if I didn't. "One......... two......... three!"

"Cheese!" Laylanie and Benjamin screamed. The camera began clicking pictures all by itself. Benjamin doubled over in laugher as Laylanie began posing as she held onto me. She was a natural.

"Picters, picters!" Benjamin yelled out. Hermione kissed him while laughing as Laylanie did the same. I sat there smiling, not wanting to do anything else. Laughing and posing weren't my thing.

"Lucius, do something other than smile!" She exclaimed while laughing. I smirked.

"Darling, you know I do nothing but smile." I said out of the corner of my mouth. She laughed at Benjamin, as he began throwing a pile of leaves in the air from where he sat. Laylanie sat in my lap and began making funny faces at the camera. "Oh, Hermione?" I said looking away from the camera and at her.

"What?" She said with her knowingly smile I loved. I looked back at the camera and smirked.

"Did just tell you it was Benjamin who broke the cookie jar and not Crookshanks?"

"You did what!?" The camera took the last picture and I doubled over in laughter. I looked at her face. She was furious.

"Now that is the picture I want on my wall in my office." I said. She was glaring daggers at me. Laylanie and Benjamin were looking at us with serious faces. Standing up, I went to the camera and retrieved the film.

When I saw the last picture I smirked.

"Oh, this is _definitely_ going on my wall."

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not ask me to continue!


End file.
